Our Vacation
by chelseaa701
Summary: Claire met up with her sisters, Jill and Chelsea. They even brought friends Rachel and Lillian. It may be fun for the girls, but what about their boyfriend's? Will thing's go well between the guys? or will the girls play some tricks at them, that may confuse their feeling's? / Main heroine's x their boyfriend's (That I select)


_**Chapter 1**_

One summer day a vacation at Sunshine island is getting too rough and filled with many new encounters.

**Claire's POV**

I was standing at the sea shore under the intense sunlight waiting for my sister and my friends.

"Geez why can't we just wait at the hotel?" My husband groan.

"Because we're NOT staying there dummy" I crossed my arms as I look at him.

He just groan yet again, and put his hand behind his head. I chuckled under my breath seeing him annoyed like that, it was too cute and I can never be bored no matter how many times I see him like that.

Oh yeah did I mention my grumpy husband's name? I'll give you a hint, He's the same grumpy and anti social blacksmith that I met 3 years ago.

But he did change a _bit_, like he's not shy anymore about doing skinship infront of others. But other than being sweeter he didn't change a damn bit.

He still have his monthly period where he would get so grumpy that the closest Popuri could get to him is around 10 meters away. And he still bicker with his grandfather but not as often as they used to. So that's an improvement there.

"Where the hell is that sister of yours?!" He snapped

"God! Just wait for them okay? My sister are the one thats picking them up! So be patient _honey" _I emphazise the last word.

I'm also running out of patience like Gray is but what else can I do? Swim to them and tell them to go faster?

"Okay fine, I'm sorry.. the heat is getting on me" He apologize and lower his hat.

See? I told you he changed! A _bit_..

As we waited and waited, we heard a sound of the ship's getting near.

"Gray they're here!" I pulled Gray's arms and quickly ran to the pier.

The ship was getting closer and closer, I could even see 2 brunnetes waving with full of energy at us.

"CLAIRE!" They both shouted at me from afar.

"JILL! CHELSEA!" I Shouted back at them and kept on waving my arms.

Gray just stayed quite and looked sorta nervous. I looked carefully at the ship and see 2 silver haired guys standing next to Jill and Chelsea.

"Hey Gray look at those two guys" I slightly pull Gray and whispered at him.

"Silver hair? Woah.. Wonder if it's a trend outside Mineral Town" Gray looked astonished as I am.

"Nahh we have Rick and his orange hair, also you yourself with that ginger hair" I pointed at his hair.

"Pssh and we got you, you blondie" Gray chuckled and put his arm around my head as he softly brushes my hair.

That smirk of his never gets old too, and it never fails to make my face hot.

The ship finally arrives and Jill, Chelsea and I quickly formed a tight group hug.

"Ooohhh How were you two doing?" I ask still hugging them tightly.

"It was awesome Claire!" Jill answered

"Yeah! I'm very happy too!" Chelsea answered.

While we were hugging eachother out, a Blonde women and a brunnette came out.

"Err are we interrupting?" The blonde one said.

"Yeah! We wanna hug too you know!" The brunnette ran to us and join the hug.

"Of course not! I miss you two as well! Lillian! Rachel!" I said as I hug Lillian too.

Rachel was a bit shy at first, but she was always like that.

"Come here Rachel!" Chelsea said and pulled Rachel to the hug fest.

**Gray's POV**

As the girls were hugging eachother like crazy, that leave us guys a VERY awkward moment.

I scan my surrounding's carefully and see:

A silver haired cowboy.

A silver haired guy wearing a gay-ish outfit

A blonde guy whose clothes plus accessories are entirely purple

A blonde guy with military pants

And people say I'm a strange guy that wears a hat with the word 'UMA'

"So shall we introuduce ourshelves?" The gay dude said.

"Let's start with me, My name is Skye"

He gives of this prince-ly aura, okay scratch that _playboy_ aura now **that's** more likeable. Guess he's not gay then.

"Mine's Vaughn"

Okay, a cold hearted cowboy. Wait! I'm the only anti social guy here! And he wears a hat too?! Damn.

"My name is Cam"

He look's like a girl, Like seriously? Purple from top to bottom. And his face is like a girl too, I would say like a prince or cute but that would make me sound gay.

"Neil"

Again with the anti social guy?! Why can't there be any other type? I feel so mainstream here.

And lastly me.

"My name's Gray"

**Claire's POV**

We then finally ended our hug fest, and started to ask eachother all kinds of questions.

"Claire how were you and that husband of yours?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"Oh he's being good and treats me well too" I answered honestly

"Where is he anyway? I want us to introduce our husbands to eachother!" Lillian said and eyed the guys.

We looked back and saw a very, very, did I mention very? I meant VERY Intense aura thats surrounding the guys. I won't be surprised if it turned to a bloodbath soon.

I and the rest of the girls quickly went to them. I went to Gray's side to see that scary glare of his. I looked at the other guys and discover the same kind of scary glare.

Good thing Popuri didn't came, or else she would've cried so loud that she wouldn't even be able to leave her bedroom for a few months

"Oookayy guys the staring contest is finished! And it ended with a tie too!" Jill said as she pulled her man away. It was the silver haired man with emerald eyes.

Us girls did the same, and quickly give a nervous smile to each other.

"S-Sorry, He's not a mean guy he's just lack social skills" Rachel explained.

The blonde man beside her looked at her with his intense eyes that says 'What are you trying to say there woman?'

"Same here! I'm sorry he's just born this way" Chelsea said nervously.

Then the cowboy man just srug at her words. Chelsea gave him a glare that made him a bit surprised and pull his hat down.

Wow, I guess Chelsea knows what I've been through all along.

"Well mine's just shock that there is so many attractive men here" Jill smirk at her words and look at her guy.

He looked as if the truth just hit him. But he still smiled sweetly, well not sweetly more like sadisticly. I'm worried if Jill could survive the night.

I then look at Lillian's guy and see that he has the most prince like face I've ever seen! I mean? Light brown hair, green soft eyes, proper european clothes, and a good cologne too. But what's with the whole purple get up?

"Lillian, whats your boyfriend's name?" I ask curiously

Then I realize that the other girls were interested as well, and listened carefully.

"Hey introduce yourself there" Lillian elbowed her guy.

He sighed a bit and looked at me in the eyes.

"My name is Cam, nice to meet you all" He gave a little smirk at the end too.

"EEAAPP!" All of us girls except for Lillian shriek.

We quickly gathered around Lillian and Cam. Cam looked a bit surprised at our actions but who can blame us? No one told him to be so dreamy llike.

**Narrator POV**

As the girls go around Cam and started asking a handful of question, what they didn't know is the angry and full of jealousy aura that the guys have right now.

'Cam you are so dead after this' The guys all thought the same and started to think the many ways of killing Cam, silently and undiscovered.

After a moment the guys finally reached their limit when they saw:

Jill pinching Cam's cheeks

Chelsea pulling Cam's hat away and brushes his hair

Rachel held Cam's hand

Claire hugged Cam's arms and asking his loads of question.

The guys quickly stomp their way to Cam and the girls.

**Skye's POV**

Me seeing Jill, MY Jill pinching that damn Cam's cheek makes me so angry and frustrated, I know she doesn't mean anything but I can't help it.

She could pinch my cheek anytime as long as it's not any other guy's cheek! I quickly went over to Cam and the girls, so did the other guys and pulled Jill's hand away from touching Cam.

"GET YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND TO PINCH YOU" I yelled as I pulled Jill away.

When I pull her away I look into her eyes, and saw that teasing smile of her's thats like saying 'I knew you would be jealous' And yes I was jealous.

I gave her a slight pout and that made her smile and hug me.

**Vaughn's POV**

Damn bastard Cam, the only hat that Chelsea's gonna pull is MY hat and no other.

If she likes purple so much then she could just look into my eyes, there that settles it all, right?!

I went to Chelsea and pull her from behind, I took the hat she was holding and threw it to that bastards head, good thing it was right on spot.

She pouted at me for doing that, but I quickly pull my hat off and put it onto her head.

**Neil's POV**

_ Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard _Were all there is on my mind, How DARE he touch Rachel.

I ran to the crowd of girls and quickly pulled Rachel out into an embrace then give that freaking bastard my most cold glare.

"Hands off" I scoffed

Rachel just giggle herself out as I pulled her from the crowd.

"Jealous?" Rachel asked teasingly and giggle that cute giggle.

I lay my head onto her head still hugging her.

"Very"

**Gray's POV**

Congrats man, you just went up to number one on my black list. You actually beat Kai! Amazing man, now for the prize I'll never not look at you without a glare.

My body automaticly ran to Claire, I ran so fast that my hat fell to the ground. I reach out to Claire and carry her bridal style.

I looked at Claire with an upset face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I ask

"No, He was _very _charming you know, Like a real prince" She smiled still looking dazed.

Okay I'm jealous as hell, Damn that Cam for having a prince like face. I looked away, thinking of many curses for that Cam.

When I was taken by surprised. Claire give a small peck on my cheek.

"fufufu, But don't worry you'll always be my number one prince" She smiled as she lay her head on my chest.

After that, even a small act like that made me calm down and stop thinking about which way I should take to murder Cam.

"Where's your hat?" She ask

"It fell when I was running" I answered and the sudden nervousness about not having my hat suddenly creeps to me.

Claire's smile just gotten wider as if she just won a lottery.

"Well let's go to Chelsea's house now shall we? It's getting too hot for comfort" She said.

"Oh no way lady, we are going to get my hat first" I put her down and turn to search for my hat.

When I was walking around I found my hat laying there near the sea shore tides, It was almost taken away by the tides and I quickly ran to get it. But only to be beaten by that fast critter known as Claire.

"Claire.. My hat" I ask for my hat to only receive a sneaky smile.

"Oh Gray have you ever heard the saying 'Lovers share their belongings?'"She said and put on the hat.

"No! You just made that up now didn't you!" I pointed at her.

"Oh I've heard of it!" A squeaky voice answered from behind.

I turn my direction to the voice to discover Claire's sister, Chelsea.

She was smiling while wearing the cowboy's hat. And I don't know if I have a special connection or telepathy with the cowboy, but he look as if he understand me and I understand him.

"You've had it hard too?" The cowboy suddenly said.

"The hat.." I said lowly

Then he suddenly lay his hand on my shoulder, and he nod in understanding.

Finally somebody understands the hardships i've been through. I felt like crying tears of joy in my heart.

"Gray!"

"Vaughn!"

Me and the cowboy looked at their direction, to discover 2 girls wearing our hats and laughing.

We, as in me and the cowboy looked at each other then turn our heads again to smirk at the two women that we loved dearly no matter how much they made our lives hell.


End file.
